greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Identity (Episode)
Identity Synopsis DC COMICS’ BRONZE TIGER AND CHINA WHITE WREAK HAVOC ON THE GLADES: Oliver (Stephen Amell) finds out the medicine that is being sent to Glades Memorial is being hijacked by thieves. Without an influx of supplies, the hospital will close. Roy (Colton Haynes) attempts to stop the thieves, but he fails and is arrested by Officer Lance (Paul Blackthorne). Oliver gets into a heated battle with China White (Guest Star Kelly Hu) and her new partner, Ben Turner, AKA The Bronze Tiger (Guest Star Michael Jai White), over the supplies. Meanwhile, Laurel (Katie Cassidy) makes plans to catch the Arrow, and Thea (Willa Holland) gives Roy an ultimatum. Nick Copus Directed the Episode Written by Ben Sokolowski & Beth Schwartz. Summary In the lair, Oliver is exercising alone. Two armed bikers intercept a FEMA truck bringing medical supplies into The Glades. Roy hears the driver call for help on the radio, steals a car, and drives in pursuit as the truckers try to avoid the bikers. He manages to knock one of them off the road but the other one opens fire, driving Roy's car off the road. Meanwhile, China White steps in front of the truck. As it barrels toward her, she kills the driver and his partner with throwing knives and the truck grinds to the halt. China has her men unload the truck and they quickly take off. A few minutes later, the police arrive and find Roy on the scene. He tells them that the real bad guys are getting away. Oliver goes upstairs to Verdant and talks to Diggle, wondering where to start on his new mission to become a hero rather than a vigilante. Diggle says that there's plenty of crime in Starling City and mentions that Carly's diner was robbed. Oliver asks if Diggle's sister in law is okay and Diggle says that she wasn't working at the time. Oliver suggests that the three of them get together and Diggle wonders why he's suddenly interested in his love life. Before Oliver can pursue the matter, Thea comes over to greet them. As they talk, she gets a call from the police station. At the station, Laurel is questioning Roy, figuring that he's connected to the Hood. Roy says that he doesn't know where she can find the vigilante and Laurel says that she used to feel the same way about the Hood. However, she tells Roy that all the vigilante does is leave chaos and death behind him, and Roy's attempts to play vigilante are just making things worse. Roy points out that Starling City has already gone as low as it possibly can. He tells Laurel that there are other vigilantes, including the woman that rescued him, but Laurel is only interested in the Hood. Oliver and Thea arrive at the station, and Laurel refuses to press charges against him. She privately tells Oliver that she figures that Roy may be able to lead them to the Hood. Laurel suggests that Oliver talk to Roy and see what he can find out about the Hood so that she can stop him. Oliver sends Thea to get the car and talks to Roy privately, and warns him that he knows what he's going through. Roy doesn't believe it, but Oliver says that he knows what it's like to let his anger out of control. When Roy comments about the hospitals, Oliver picks up on his remark and confirms that criminals are hijacking FEMA medical supplies. The doctors and nurses won't work if they don't have supplies, and the police won't go that far into The Glades. Roy insists that he's the only one willing to do something about it. After beating the pirate to death, Oliver looks at his blood-covered hands in shock. He walks off a short distance, while Slade and Shado discuss the situation. Shado figures that the pirates had backup and will soon come looking for their comrades. Slade finds a map and satellite photos, and realizes that the pirates and their boss have found what they came to the island to look for. He then warns Shado that Oliver is turning into someone he doesn't recognize, and that the stress could tear him apart. Shado goes over to talk to Oliver and takes his hand, and suggests that they leave the clearing. Oliver and Diggle go to check out the hospital and discover that it's low on supplies and overcrowded with patients. Outside, Alderman Sebastian Blood is holding a press conference trying to raise support for hospital funding. He sees Oliver and reminds everyone that it was the Queen family who built the earthquake machine. Oliver tries to promise his support, saying that he'll make amends, but Blood soon turns the crowd against Oliver. Faced with a hostile mob, Oliver and Diggle quickly leave. Back at Queen Consolidated, Oliver gets to his office and Felicity refuses to work for him as his secretary. She insists that she was trained to be more than a receptionist, but Oliver points out that since they all need secret identities, he has to have Felicity close at hand. For starters he asks her to figure out how the hijackers are picking their targets. When he asks Felicity to set up a dinner date with him, Diggle, and Carly. Felicity realizes that Oliver doesn't know what happens. Diggle whispers that Oliver has enough on his plate. Meanwhile, Oliver tunes in the news and watches a piece about how he's no longer the returning golden boy. Oliver goes down to the cove and washes his hand, and Shado follows him. She points out that he was saving her life but Oliver worries the island is changing him and not for the better. Shado tells him that nothing can make him something that he's not, and that while everyone has demons inside of them, they also have hero. The couple then make love on the beach. Once Felicity hacks the government computers, she confirms that a FEMA truck with supplies is heading for the hospital in 20 minutes. China and her bikers intercept the truck en route and kill all but one of the men. The Hood arrives and manages to save one, but China quickly kills the survivor. She's glad to see the man who ruined her plans before, and a hulking figure, the Bronze Tiger, drops down from the top of the trucks. When the Hood shoots at China, Bronze Tiger uses knuckle claws to deflect the arrows and then charges at the vigilante. The two of them fight while China drives off in the truck. The police arrive with Laurel and order both men to surrender. The Hood releases his grip on Bronze Tiger, letting the killer's claws sever a steam pipe. The vigilante makes good his escape but not before a stray shot grazes him in the leg. Oliver gets back to the lair and stitches up his own wounds. Diggle wonders if Laurel being there slowed him up, but Oliver says now he's going up against the police. He's beginning to wonder if he can make a difference as the Hood or as Oliver Queen. Oliver snaps at Diggle about implying Laurel is a problem, and Felicity finally tells him that Diggle and Carly broke up. Diggle admits that he couldn't hate Deadshot and love Carly at the same time, and points out that Oliver isn't alone having issues reconciling two sides of himself. Once Verdant closes for the night, Roy is sweeping up when Thea comes over and admits that she wanted Laurel to arrest him. Roy says that she's not the only girlfriend to tell him that and Thea says that she won't try and change him. However, she then hands him two things; his severance pay and the Buddhist hosen stone that Oliver gave her. Thea refuses to stay with a man who wants to get himself killed. The stone symbolizes reconnecting, and Thea tells Roy to tear up the check and keep the stone if he wants to reconnect with her. Roy refuses to accept her ultimatum and Thea walks away. The next day, Oliver arranges a meeting with Blood, and the alderman warns Oliver that his constituents are furious at the Queen. Oliver admits that Moira did unspeakable things, but he's his own man and he wants to prove that he wants to help The Glades. Blood warns him that they need more than just money, and Oliver offers to host a benefit. The alderman admits that people seeing Oliver taking responsibility and being the cause's public face would make a difference. They shake hands and Blood apologizes for letting his temper get the better of him and provoking the crowd against Oliver. Slade spots Oliver and Shado in the cover and avoids being seen by them. He then calls to them and they dress, guilty. When they come over, Slade tells them that he's pinpointed the location the pirates were heading for. As they proceed through the forest, Slade warns Oliver that Shado is a distraction, and distractions get people killed. Oliver isn't convinced but Slade notes that the island has already changes him. The Hood pays Laurel a visit at her office, shutting off the lights and speaking from the shadows. When he says that he's not her enemy, Laurel tells him to remove his hood if that's the case. She insists that the law applies to everyone, including the Hood. When he wonders what changed her mind, Laurel describes how she was at CNRI the night Tommy died, and she saw the Hood run off rather save her former lover. She tells the Hood that he wears his disguise to conceal the fact that he's a coward, and promises to send him to prison if she ever captures him. When Laurel tells him never to speak to her again, the Hood slips quietly away. The next night, Oliver hosts the party at Queen Consolidated. Laurel is there, looking for Oliver, when Blood comes over. She's not happy with how he set up Oliver at the hospital, and Blood assures her that he already made amends with Oliver. They both wonder where Oliver is. As Oliver and Diggle arrive a few minutes late, Felicity calls to tell Oliver that the next FEMA truck left five minutes ago. Oliver realizes what he has to do and leave. Meanwhile, Blood realizes that Oliver isn't coming and gets up to tell the guests and the media the truth about Oliver. Laurel asks him not to but the alderman steps up and tells everyone that Oliver doesn't care about Starling City. The police pick up surveillance footage of the Hood in The Glades. China and her men intercept the FEMA truck and take out the drivers. Before they can drive off with the truck, the Hood arrives and takes out the Triad driver. China and Bronze Tiger move in to finish the Hood off. Lt. Pike and his men arrive at an empty street and realizes that someone has hacked the CCTV and is sending them footage from a year ago. They're unaware that Felicity is responsible. While the Hood keeps China and Bronze Tiger focused on him, Diggle sneaks up and takes out China's minions. He then gets in the truck and drives past them, and China manages to leap on the back of the truck as it passes. Diggle, unaware of China's presence, tells the Hood that he's clear. Bronze Tiger slips away into a nearby construction site and the vigilante goes after him. His opponent slashes at him from the shadows and then ducks back. China attacks Diggle through the driver-side window and manages to cut him. Distracted, Diggle crashes the truck and China is thrown off into the street. Ducking through the construction site, the Hood finally manages to shoot one arrow into Bronze Tiger's shoulder. The killer keeps coming until the vigilante triggers a remote, activating the taser arrow and stunning his opponent. He calls Diggle, just as China attacks him. They fight and Diggle goes down, but as she prepares to finish him off, the Hood arrives. He fires a bolo arrow, pinning her to a pillar. China realizes that he's changed but warns the Hood that the police will still consider him an enemy. The vigilante says that it doesn't matter as long as the city is safe and makes his escape. Later at Oliver's office, Oliver and Diggle are watching a news report on China's arrest. As Diggle leaves, Oliver says that he's sorry about what happened with Carly, and Diggle tells him that he's not responsible for everything that happens in Starling City. Once the bodyguard leaves, Oliver watches an interview with Blood, who is back to attacking Oliver as uncaring. Slade, Oliver, and Shado continue across the island until they find the target location. It's a cave holding skeletons wearing World War II Imperial Japanese Army uniforms. They remember that the pirates were asking Shado about graves and wonders why they're interested in the skeletons. As he examines the bodies, Oliver finds a hosen stone on one of them and takes it. Roy is taking the garbage out to the alley, turns, and throws a red arrow dart at the Hood behind him. The Hood easily catches it and tells him to stop his vigilante activities. Roy insists that he's doing what other people are afraid to do, and begs the Hood to teach him how to fight. The vigilante considers and then says that Roy can help him by acting as his eyes and ears in The Glades and providing intel. The Hood tosses Roy back his arrow dart and tells him to leave it in the alley wall as a signal when he has information. Once the Hood leaves, Roy goes back inside and gives Thea the hosen stone. He tells her that he's giving up his life as a vigilante to be with him and they kiss. Laurel is working in her office when the Hood pays her another visit. He says that he hoped she would feel different after he defeated China and left her alive. The Hood admits that he would have given his life to save Tommy, and Laurel tells him that he has. She takes out a signaling device and calls in a squad of SWAT men. Laurel tells the Hood that he's given up his life as a free man, because she figured that he wouldn't stay away despite her warning. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen (Credited Only) *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance (Credited Only) *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Celina Jade as Shado *Kelly Hu as China White *Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow Guest Stars *Marrett Green as News Reporter *Jeff Sanca as Truck Driver 1 *Bruce Gibson Sr as Truck Driver 2 *David Miller as Task Force Officer *Chris Nowland as Partner *Ronald Thompson as Supporter 1 *Michelle Ferguson as Supporter 2 *Veenu Sandhu as Doctor *Evans Johnson as Nurse Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3077106/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Identity *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Identity *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-identity-season-2-episode-2 Episode 02